Is it love?
by showmehislove
Summary: Kinky thoughts about the professor? Based from Wizardess Heart Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. This is my own story continuing on from Klaus Goldstein's story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction that I've published. Please give me any feedback or criticism to help me improve on my writing! ^_^ So this starts a little slow and fluffy but I promise it will progressively get more kinky ;) There aren't any spoilers that I'm aware of, so if you haven't finished his story I wont spoil anything for you, but this is set after the story is completed. I do plan to continue this series so yay :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**  
**TRIGGER WARNING- mention of slight spanking?**

There was a strong breeze in the middle of the heat. He looked happy and took long and deep breaths to encourage the fresh air around him to inflate his lungs. His hands lay on his abdomen, entangled and infatuated with each other. I admire his calm but strong features as I sit on the sharp yellowing grass, feeling irritated at my lack of ability to remember the astronomy test questions he was helping me revise. Klaus is being patient for me, which is surprising. The only thing I can remember was that the brightest star known to man is called Sirius. And I only know this because it's nicknamed 'dog star' and I remember giggling at the name and now it's the only thing that's stuck in my head.

"You really are quite thick headed, aren't you bunnyhead?"

He says as he looks at me with sharp eyes and a bright smile. His eyes make me squirm in my spot, feeling embarrassed as he kept his gaze on me for a little bit too long.

"AH, THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING! Why can't I remember anything? I mean we've gone through these questions a million times and they just won't stick in my head!" I say with a look of exhaustion.

"I believe you can do this, but let's take a break for now." He says calmly.

A break? Who is this man? Regardless, I nod my head in agreement and stand up after him.

"Sit down you imbecile."

Waaaa? What did I do? I looked at him with frustrated eyes and sat back down, not bothering to argue.

"I love that face." He winked and walked off.

What the actual fuck. So I'm now here alone, what is he thinking? Did he get annoyed at me for giving up? Is he giving up on me too? Please don't give up on me Klaus… I felt like crying there, feeling abandoned, but I thought to myself to just wait and to not be so irrational. He'd obviously come back. He probably just had to go to the washroom or something. That's normal. As I made myself feel more at ease, as deep voice startled me from behind me.

"Hey" His tall stature looks even scarier from down here.

"Ah! Klaus? Where did you even come from?"

He's so suspicious sometimes…

"I bought you something." He says with a face void of emotion.

Oh? I didn't expect that at all. What could it be? Maybe a wooden spoon to hit me with when I get the wrong answer… oh no not that please. Dirty thoughts start streaming into my head. I picture myself in a tiny apron while baking while he takes the wooden spoon from my hand and starts firmly hitting my behind as he bends me over the counter top and calls me a bad girl for burning the cookies (which I would never do... I'm a brilliant baker, but I'd burn them on purpose if he'd do that to me...). His strong arms holding me down with his hot breath in my ear... oh god. I can feel my face get hotter and I look down in embarrassment at my lack of self-control. He pulled a pale blue box from behind his back with a milk chocolate coloured ribbon tied around it. Ok. Not a wooden spoon. I shook the thoughts away. What's wrong with me? He unties the ribbon for me and opens the box to show a traditional Chinese moon cake.

"Oh my! That looks incredibly delicious… but why? I definitely don't deserve this at all after how much of a failure I am at studying." I say biting my lip slightly, needing to know what it tastes like.

"You may be right about the failure part…"

Wow rude. I know it's true but he didn't have to say it…

"but I know this will help you with your studies."

Help me with my studies? Ok… as long as I can eat it I'm ok with this. Just as I was about to ask if I could try it but he placed the lid back on the box teasingly and set it behind him.

"Answer every question about the moon and stars in this textbook and you can have this." Klaus said with a taunting look. He knows exactly how to make me want to do work huh.

Without any questions I dove straight into the work. Surprisingly I didn't find them to be that difficult. Hm, the moon is which astrological sign's ruling planet? …I think it's Cancer? Yeah that makes sense. The moon rules emotions and every cancer I've met has cried in my arms at one point. As I finished the last question my stomach made a particularly noticeable rumbling noise. Of course, I haven't eaten in a while. I look up to see Klaus chuckle at my expense… how embarrassing.

"All those questions better be right or no cake for you." His words pierced me where it really hurt.

"They are right and I just finished the last one!" I say with pride.

He takes my notebook from me and checks each answer thoroughly.

"You could have elaborated on this one more… this one needs more clarification…" he continued picking out miniscule flaws in my answers to toy with me and my obvious desire for that cake. After what seemed like hours he gave me that cake, but with reluctance because the answers weren't up to his extremely high standards.

"Thanks so much, Klaus! Would you like some as well?" I offered him a piece and he declined saying it was all mine.

"You look like you need it more than I do." He said and lied on the grass next to me, closing his eyes. He looked so dreamy I almost forgot to taste the cake.

"I can feel you stare, you know."

Oh my god, what? I immediately turn away and shove a piece of cake in my mouth before he opened his eyes. Swallowing the cake before speaking I say "What are you talking about.. heh.. I'm too busy enjoying this delicious cake! Again, thank you for this…"

That was so suspicious, and I could tell he felt the same way by his expression of doubt at my words.

"I can tell you're lying by your red cheeks, you're a terrible liar." He says while sitting up to stroke my cheek. His face is so close! I can feel his breath on me… this is too much. Feeling nervous I turn my face away.

"Look at me." He forcefully grabs my chin and turns my head to face him again.

"You look too irresistible right now…" He says while slowly moving closer and closer. My heart feels like it is strained against my chest and I lean in, needing his lips on mine. It's soft at first. Like new lovers, which we were. But it grew more passionate as we both yearned for more of each other's touch. Luckily there weren't any people in the area we were located, or else I wouldn't bear to do this. The rumours would spread and Klaus could lose his job as a professor, and I really don't want that. We broke the kiss when it started getting too steamy. His eyes looked pained to let go, but we couldn't go any further out here.

"We'll continue this tomorrow, student." His seductive face looked me up and down and I felt my body unconsciously shiver. I was about to speak when he looked at his watch, "I'm going to be late" he muttered to himself and left without saying another word. I sat there confused and feeling needy. I wanted to run after him but I knew he still had a lesson to teach. I kind of felt used… does he even care about me at all? Who does that and just leaves a second later? I felt a bit hopeless and slightly sexually frustrated. As I packed my things I saw him look back in the corner of my eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies! So... I hope this fulfills your needs a little bit more! It's definitely kinky this time. I'd love to hear your feedback and yeah! Enjoy~  
TRIGGER WARNING-spanking and slight restraint use **

Sat in my final class of the day I began to daydream about the upcoming night. I was too excited. I felt myself becoming impatient with the mono-toned lecturer talking about some spell that we had to learn, but I just couldn't concentrate. As my mind begins to wander to the darkest and dirtiest places of my mind, I get rudely interrupted by a mysterious looking, emerald haired boy who seemed to be so bored out of his brains that he just simply couldn't resist jumping out of his chair and briskly walking out of the class. Even though the whole class turned to watch his dramatic little parting scene, the professor didn't even take notice of him, continuing to blab on about the dangers of using black magic. It seemed no one cared about this topic because we already knew the dangers. I mean, if we didn't, we wouldn't even be here.

_Come onnnnn, 10 minutes left? I swear this class has been going for days… when will my suffering end? _I thought to myself whilst doodling a little chibi sailor moon, which I was pretty impressed with because for once it didn't look like it was drawn by a 5 year old!

"Alright, class dismissed." The professor blatantly stated and the whole class frantically ran out the door.

I checked my watch. _Oh no! I'm gonna be late! Oh my god… this is the end. This is how I die. _I planned out in my head who would get the remnants of my belongings and prepared myself for satan himself when I arrived late for my date with Klaus.

I began jogging to my dorm first of all because I needed to get fresh. I mean, not that I need to look perfect for him but… he's just… so perfect! I don't want to let him down with my loose frizzy hair and smudged eyeliner. And my breath probably smells like strawberry cake. Hey, don't judge me! You don't know what it's like here, all the food they offer has icky things in them like mushrooms and spicy peppers!  
… Plus I'm wearing grandma undies… not that he'd be seeing them at all… b-but it's always good to come prepared, right?

As I finish putting my watermelon lip tint on, I look at my watch again. I thought if I'm gonna be late, I would have to have a good reason or else… hold on… or else what? Heh, he'll punish me? … Suddenly _S&amp;M by Rihanna _starts playing in my head. I shook my head, trying to physically clear it of those thoughts right now. Ok. I really need to go now, he might actually be really disappointed in me, and I'd hate to feel like I've disappointed someone, especially someone like him.

I run out the door and head to the famous royal museum. I liked museums. I liked looking at things. And I **really** liked looking at Klaus. I knew why he was taking me here. He claims we're going together because "I need to learn more since my brain is so empty". He thinks he can fool me with that excuse heh, it's cute.

I arrive at the gates. A little breathless, I look around and I can't see a tall blonde man anywhere. _Great. He tricked me. I came all this way so he could hold it against me and make fun of me. _Feeling stupid and defeated, I collapsed to the marble stairs and started tearing up. _Obviously he doesn't actually like me or care… how could he just use me like that?! _I feel my cheeks get hot with anger but it goes away after I bring myself back to reality. Maybe he's just late? No he's never late… Maybe he forgot? Probably not…

*BUZZ BUZZ*

I feel something next to my thigh vibrate. I reach around and look into my bag. Oh yeah, I have a phone… hah, I completely forgot. I unlocked it and saw 3 unread messages. All from himself. Jeez… why didn't I think of my phone before? I opened the messages one by one, each of them asking where I was and if I was coming. Ah, the latest one stated that he was disappointed in me. _Oh no. _I feel my stomach well up. I was going to burst into tears any second. This was like my worst nightmare. How could I be so foolish? Now he's never going to talk to me again. He'll never teach me again. HE'LL NEVER FUFILL MY FANTASIES!

I calmed myself down a little somehow and thought that I should head home since it would likely get dark soon.

Suddenly I heard a strong roar from behind me. I curiously turned around and saw him standing at the doorway into the museum. He stood strong and tall with a deep furrowed brow. His arms were crossed like a disappointed teacher at a student who failed their test.

"Get over here." He said with an authoritative voice.

I slowly and cautiously walked over with my head dropped and eyes looking down. I knew I was in trouble.

"I-I'm really sor-" I started.

"Don't give me excuses. You were late. Over half an hour late." He said with a sour face.

I didn't know what to say, anything I said would've probably just made it worse. He looked at me up and down and rested his eyes on my face.

"Well, we might as well go in, we only have an hour and a half now so we will have to hurry."

He walked in the museum without waiting for me, letting the doors close behind him. I hurriedly chased after him, not wanting to slow him down. I felt so horrible and guilty, like I'd just killing someone.

Without my acknowledgement tears started forming in my eyes. _Oh no, don't let him see me cry! _Crying in front of someone is the most embarrassing thing ever! I feel a drop come down my cheek and feel my face getting red.

"This is the first spell book that has been found that is known to man. It is considered priceless and supposedly has never been touched by human hands." He points to a large clear case with a dirty and rotting journal. Without looking at me or waiting for any response he travels to the next case. I follow behind him, trying to hold back the tears. I give a little sniffle, noticing, he turns around to look at me.

His face completely changed from angrily focused to pale and emotionless. I tried to turn my face the other way and looked at something made of wood. I couldn't see clearly with the unescapable tears.

He quickly came over to me and grabbed my face to move it in his direction. I felt his eyes scrape every inch of my face, taking in my pink nose, glossy eyes and stained cheeks.

His face, formed an expression I had never seen before. It looked like pity. But, he still had his normal eyes, piercingly purple, which mocked me.

Without warning he attached himself onto me. His mouth on mine. I'd never felt this kind of kiss before, it was more passionate than the previous times. It didn't feel like he wanted it at all. It felt like he needed it. My eyes still open wide and crying, I try to escape from his grasp on me, but the more I try, the harder his grasp on me gets. One of his hands on my chin and his other holding my head like I was the only thing he needed in this moment. My confusion was overwhelming me. I couldn't escape and I couldn't figure out what was happening. I thought he hated me? Maybe he's just really sexually frustrated… but I doubt it. He could probably get any girl he pleased.

He released only his mouth from mine, his body is now pressed up on me, while against the wine stained walls of the empty museum.

"I apologise. I was perhaps a bit harsh." He says with his smiling mouth while looking directly in my eyes, now dry from pure shock.

I couldn't think, all I knew was that I was confused and now wanting more of his touch.

He suddenly brought his mouth to my ear "but I'm going to have to punish you for what you've done" he whispers in a husky voice.

My heart starts racing as he quickly grabs me from behind and makes me hold him around his neck with my legs wrapped around his body. His hands firmly grasp my… behind. He starts kissing me again and my breathing becomes heavy and out of rhythm. I feel his mouth smile as he feels my breath against him. God this man can kiss. And his hands, wait… where are they going? I start to panic and break our kiss.

"Klaus…?! We're in public! Someone could see you!" I warn him with a desperate voice.

"You're right. Someone _could_ see _me_." He says and lets me go. Feeling so flustered I brush my hair with my hands and tighten my pig tails. I give him a quick flash of my worried eyes as he watches me. He then suddenly takes off his shiny black tie with quick precision. My face is full of question as I look at his eyes cautiously.

His mouth curled up into a smirk and his eyes looking evil, he forcefully turns my whole body around with his hands and takes my arms and ties my wrists together at my back.

"Klaus… w-w-what are you doing?" I feel his hands leave my body and I hear his footsteps leave me. Too afraid to look behind me, I call out "Klaus? Where are you? I'm scared, why have you tied my hands behind me?" I couldn't think of a logical reason why he did this. The only thing I could think of was he was going to somehow arrest me? But I don't remember doing anything illegal here!?

I hear a click and then his footsteps come back to me. What was the click? A phone closing? Did he call the police? I don't wanna go to jail! I'm innocent!

I'm still facing the wall and I can hear him come up behind me. "Look at me." He says with a deeper than normal voice. I turn to see that nothing had changed. "Klaus could you please just untie me and can we get out of here? I don't want anyone to catch you!" I say desperately. I feel more scared now than confused. I can never predict what will happen with this guy. I feel really uncomfortable with my arms tightly fastened behind me.

Without a reply to my plead, he gently puts his hand on my back and gives a little push to move forward. _Why isn't he talking… this is making it even more scary… and kind of exciting._ He points to the large wall with a window that takes up most of the wall space.

It has a beautiful view of the trees surrounding the school. It hasn't gotten dark yet and there are students and regulars walking around freely and leisurely. _I wish the sakura would bloom all year… _but it was only autumn, the trees looked like they were dying.

He came over to me when I reached the window. Why did he want me here? Was he trying to prove something? My heart was still racing and I was still a little aroused from a few minutes ago.

He stood over me, his smile gone and his eyes looked serious again. "Turn around. NOW." He says with a firm masculine voice and now angry looking eyes. I was so intimidated and scared, I did what he said out of instinct.

He pressed himself into me with great force, making me feel his heat. He slowly wrapped his left hand around my neck and started to squeeze it while his other hand started groping my breasts over my uniform.

I let out a moan of surprise and pleasure. "Klaus? What're you doing s-sto-" His grasp on my neck tightened, and I couldn't finish my sentence. Not feeling content with feeling up a bra, he took the front of my shirt a ripped it open to reveal a baby pink and white lace coloured bra. How did he even do that? That takes me like 5 minutes to put on with all the dumb little buttons. My throat being squeezed so tight, it's hard to breathe and I start gasping. He takes the pressure off and with both his hands pulls my bra down to reveal my bare breasts. His grasp is so tight and he gropes them with immaculate force and pressure, occasionally squeezing the nipples, which made me moan. He brings his mouth to my neck and kisses it. He then starts biting a little and I can feel the hickeys forming. _How was I gonna explain this to Amelia?_ I can feel something hard hitting my back. He makes breathy noises in my ear and I shudder. "You're mine now" He whispers.

I then feel his hands move down from my front moving downwards. _He's not gonna do this here right?! _He moves my small body easily to make me more accessible to his hands and starts rubbing against my matching underwear with his large fingers. My face is pressed against the window and my legs instinctively close against his hand.

"Open your legs." He says but I can't. I'm way too nervous. This kind of thing hasn't happened to me before… "Klaus…" I breath "I can't… we can't! Not here, I'm embarrassed. There could be people watching!" I said turning my head around enough to see his face. He had a terribly sadistic look on his face and smacked my behind really hard. I let out a scream. He brings his lips to my ear and whispers "Shhhh, be quiet now, you'd be expelled from the school if anyone found us. We wouldn't want anyone to hear you right…?"

I shake my head and close my lips. I'm getting so worked up. _This is crazy. He's crazy! But… I think I might like crazy…_

He takes his fingers and starts rubbing me more intensely. I keep my moans quiet and small, while he breaths into my ear. He then lifts my skirt up to grab my panties to yank them off. He lets them fall to my ankles and starts to finger me. His fingers were so cold and foreign. I couldn't keep my moans in anymore and just let them out. I hear him give a little chuckle to himself.

"You're definitely a virgin, so cute." He says to me condescendingly. I can't even think in the presence. My mind is filled with sex and fantasies. I moan and press my breasts against the cold window glass, feeling nothing other than pleasure, but I hope to myself and pray to every deity that I know of that no one is watching me at this moment. He speeds up the intensity and it almost gets to be too much, but he retreats suddenly and stops. _Huh? Things were going so well! Why stop now!_ I frown and furrow my brows and fully turn to face him.

"This wouldn't be punishment if it felt too good, now would it?" He says and grabs my hips to move me towards him. I am burning deep inside with need for him. Our mouths meet again with a newfound passion and excitement, I give much more now and he looked like he was having a hard time keeping up. I desperately want to run my hands through his warm honey coloured hair and touch his exposed chest, but my arms are still tied behind me.

He stopped and looked into my eyes for a moment with a devilish smile.

"Now, will you be a good girl and do as I say?" He says as he pets my head and holds me close. _I mean… how could I say no to you? _ "Of course Professor- oops! I mean Klaus! Of course Klaus…" I say a little embarrassed for calling him professor. I need to learn to differentiate between work and play.

"No… call me Professor. Now get on your knees, I have a new lesson to teach you."


End file.
